Evaluation of the data received by the Cooperative Study shows that the administration of EACA protects patients with subarachnoid hemorrhage secondary to intracranial aneurysms from rebleeding. Since EACA is also a diuretic, this study is designed to test whether fluid restriction will improve mortality and morbidity. Patients will be stratified according to sex, aneurysm site, neurological condition, interval following last bleed and treatment (fluid restricted versus non-fluid restricted). All patients will receive EACA and clot lysis times monitored. The results will be evaluated to determine whether mortality and morbidity is better in the fluid restricted or non-fluid restricted groups. It is hoped this study will result in an improved early therapy for subarachnoid hemorrhage secondary to aneurysm.